lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RealGameTime/Sly Guy NEXT Holiday Special 2019 Trailers
BECAUSE THE FORUMS SUCK ON MY COMPUTER Enter the Court Brand new Wikia Tennis Aces content is here! BRAND NEW MODES Alice, Blue, Violet, and Max Missiletoe are shown shooting balls at ghosts from the Lickerwick franchise. Allison, Magnesium, Sparks, and Raven are shown hitting balls through hoops changing sizes at the Transform Games. BOSSES ARRIVE Various characters is shown battling villains such as Grimswald, Warlack, Webber Winston, Pharamond from Into the Ravenverse, the Candlemaker, and a mind controlled Ezan. BRAND NEW REWARDS Brand new rackets are shown off such as the Ultimate Racket. BRING IT ON IN WIKIA TENNIS ACES Various gameplay is shown. Afterwards, the trailer ends. WIKIA TENNIS ACES New content available now. All Tooned Up Trailer starts BRAND NEW CHARACTERS! Clarence is shown soaking enemies with a water gun while Rigby uses a Death Punch to eliminate a enemy. Aku shoots fire at a few enemies while Chowder eats food in order to heal himself. Gumball uses a vacuum to suck up enemies and punch them while Black Hat shoots lasers at a enemy. BRAND NEW MODES! Ice Bear, Blossom, Finn, and Courage are shown raiding an enemy to earn rewards. Radicles, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, and Garnet are shown entering a coliseum and fighting corrupted versions of Grim, Darwin, Morbidia, and Ben Tennyson. K.O., Mr. Gar, Pearl, and Buttercup are shown battling a giant robot summoning corrupted minions in waves of ongoing battles. Jake, Enid, Bubbles, and Dee Dee are shown protecting various locations in the CN City from aliens and evil mutant soldiers. UPGRADE YOUR TEAM! A player is shown leveling Chicken with badges and in-game currency to increase the attack power and duration of his special moves. NEW WAYS TO PLAY! A player is shown joining a clan and entering a contest to earn rewards. The player is shown completing challenges to win in-game currency and completing character collections. Flapjack and Captain K’nuckles are shown attacking enemies and receiving loot after winning a battle. Ice King is shown freezing enemies while Van Kleiss is giving himself an attack boost. Craig and Kelsey are shown teaming up to defeat several enemy robots. Mao Mao slashes a giant mutant and puts the final blow on it. A bunch of characters are shown doing their victory animations and dancing after winning a tournament. CARTOON NETWORK: CROSSOVER CRISIS Pop Culture Expands Trailer starts. ICONAUTS SERIES 2 EXPANDS Some silhouettes of upcoming figures are shown. A light shines on them and the figures are revealed. Upcoming figures shown are Clark Griswold from National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation, and Buddy from Elf. Some other figures are shown including Owen from Jurassic World and characters from the Lord of the Rings such as Aragorn, Frodo Baggins, and Gandalf. Other characters are shown such as Beetlejuice, Nicholas Angel and Danny Butterman from Hot Fuzz, and Sherlock Holmes and John Watson from Sherlock. ICONAUTS At the last moment, the trailer shines on new Star Wars figures consisting of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3-PO, Darth Vader. Afterwards, it shines on new Marvel figures consisting of Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow and Thanos. Trailer ends. Getting Blocky A brand new Minecraft simulator building is established in the center of Wikia. It is becoming the new trend as every user is playing the game. The Minecraft simulator building is shown to be connected to the sewers with the abandoned Game Station. Suddenly, the game becomes corrupted and it starts sucking in users into the game permanently. GameTime and his friends are shown mysteriously getting sucked into a portal connected to the building and entering the game. GameTime lands into the game and about to be attacked by corrupted mobs. However, a Minecraft player slays them and saves him from dying. She introduces herself as Lara. GameTime and Lara go on an adventure to save their friends. GameTime and Lara team up with several other Minecraft players. One of them is Stewart who is shown crafting many useless items for no reason. Another is Trash which walks into a cactus and kills himself. He respawns laughing. The other GameTime Movie characters are shown fighting for their lives on their own and running for help. A Minecraft player, Yeet-San, is shown captured by a mysterious force that is corrupting the game. GameTime and his Minecraft crew are shown fighting and slaying mobs while traveling through the Minecraft world filled with villages, temples, huts, mountains, grasslands, and other terrains. Goku and Frieza is shown coming out of portals and fighting which destroys a bunch of the Minecraft terrain. GameTime and the Minecraft crew are shown resting and camping in the forest while a bunch of mobs shadow are vaguely shown as the trailer ends. The Sly Guy Presents... In Collaboration with Mojang, Marty McCorps, and Xbox Game Studios... The Minecraft Arc: A Sly Guy Story Join the Apocalypse Screen turns black. A wasteland is shown. Mutated creatures are shown roaming a terrain. A couple of enemy bases are shown each with their own apocalyptic citizens. A bunch of dirty and weaponized vehicles are shown riding throughout a desert. Winona and Lukas are shown coming out of their respective vehicles and killing mutated creatures that are coming after them. EXPLORE A NEW WORLD A unrevealed apocalyptic person is shown walking through various settings such as caves, canyons, and abandoned cities. The person is shown fighting other people in hand to hand combat for supplies and weapons. A inventory screen is shown as the player is equipping the character with weapons such as firearms and melee weapons like knives. SURVIVE FOR YOUR LIFE The apocalyptic person is shown using a grappling hook to climb a mountain. The person is then shown using a shotgun to kill mutated creatures and craft new items and food. The apocalyptic person is shown customizing their vehicle and getting into it to ride on hills. MEET THE REST OF THE SURVIVORS The apocalyptic person is teaming up with the Survival Street clan members such as Winona and Lukas. The apocalyptic person is then shown getting out of his vehicle and using a rope to attach it to an enemy vehicle and jump onto the other one. The Survival Street clan are raiding an enemy base for resources like water and gasoline. LEARN THE TRUTH The apocalyptic person is fighting a giant monstrous beast in a cave. The apocalyptic person is shown on top of a broken down skyscraper watching the sky turn dark and the weather becoming hazardous. A vague flashback happens for a few split seconds that shows the events of the game before the apocalypse occurred. WHATEVER YOU DO... STAY ALIVE. A bunch of apocalyptic bandits are shown capturing several survivors. A creature is becoming mutated as its eyes glow purple. A clan base is shown in flames as a giant explosion occurs in the background. A few unknown apocalyptic citizens are shown brutally fighting each other. The sky starts to glow from above as the apocalyptic person hunts down creatures to survive with a unknown companion creature. The apocalyptic person is shown fighting and using a shotgun to shoot a gigantic mutated creature in a dark cave. The screen turns black. SURVIVAL STREET 2020 Only on the LMMCU streaming service. From Scorpio Games. Trailer ends. Worlds Collide Trailer starts A bunch of Sly Guy characters are shown fighting in an arena under Vexx's rule. EXPLORE A TWISTED MULTIVERSE Some characters are travelling through a broken up version of Wikia from the GameTime Movie and the Spellbound Town from Nightfall. Characters are shown teaming up to fight animal mutants from Transform Animals Island and dark guards from Into the Ravenverse. A few characters are shown activating her special abilities such as Blue using a electricity bomb and Ace taking off his hat and shooting daggers around of it. Dark Shadow is shown summoning a dark energy blast at an apocalyptic solider from Survival Street and Shannon uses her arm to turn it into a blade and slice a enemy army robot from Monster Labs: Smash Hit. COLLECT CHARACTERS FROM 10 SLY GUY FRANCHISES A bunch of Sly Guy characters are shown as the screen rapidly goes through them. UPGRADE YOUR HEROES Fricksy Business is shown being upgraded and using a laser gun to blast enemies. Ezan is shown breathing fire at a corrupted troll from The GameTime Movie. Flare is using a spell to heal herself and give an attack boost to her allies. Tang is shown using a grapple hook to jump and dropkick a enemy in the face. SAVE THE MULTIVERSE Vexx is ordering minions to attack several Sly Guy characters. A giant unseen version of Vexxtronian is shown. Several unknown dimensions are shown throughout the multiverse. Khromus is shown seeing an ancient dark purple crystal. When he goes near it, the ancient dark purple crystal glows. SLY GUY ALLIANCE Available in 2020 on the LMMCU streaming service. Pre-order game to obtain the DLC Pass content. Lara, Cloud Man, Robert Jacob, Jago, Mark Smith, and one unknown character are shown. Trailer ends. A Magical Alliance Trailer starts Everything turns black. The Sly Guy Multiverse is shown and a bunch of unknown worlds are shown. Lara is shown slaying skeletons and creepers rapidly with her trusty sword. Robert Jacob is shown looking through the vast land of Venture as a human spawns into the world. Cloud Man is shown using his weather-based abilities to save citizens in his home town. Jago is shown walking through Wikia carrying his katanas. Mark Smith is shown jamming on his guitar and rocking out in front of a small audience. The screen turns black again. A small village is shown. A temple is shown afterwards. Creatures and paranormal monsters are shown lurking around in an unknown location. A few Sly Guy characters are shown walking around as they suddenly are attacked by the beasts. Bucky is shown using magic in order to create a magical force field and block his allies from them. Lukas is shown attaching a knife to his arm which acts as his hand and shooting slicing beasts around him. Flare is shown healing allies and using her powers to summon a giant fireball to knock out several creatures. The beasts break Bucky's shield and rapidly attack the heroes. RealGameTime shows up lurking in the shadows and takes out his sword to fight all of the monsters. However, new monsters arrive from a distance and the heroes are powerless against them. Suddenly, a person, who cannot be seen, arrives and quickly takes out the monsters within a flash. The person uses his combat skills to strike and easily defeat them. The heroes get up and try to get a glimpse of this mysterious person. The person emerges from the shadows... DERIK FROM LIFE D Gameplay is shown. Derik is shown running through Transform Animals Island and Survival Street. Derik uses his sword to attack Raven and push her back. Derik throws his sword at Zach from Nightfall knocking him out. Derik uses his sword to rapidly slash enemy mafia gangsters from Wild Cards. Derik creates wind to blow away thugs from the Lickerwick franchise. Derik creates wind to blind Dark Shadow and hit him from behind. Derik jumps high in order to walk ontop of a building in Wikia. Derik explores some of the locations from the Life D world like his village and the Temple of De. Derik fights creatures and paranormal beasts from his universe by slashing into them. Derik uses one of his special abilities which he runs and slashes a Survival Street mutant beast multiple times making it dizzy. He uses a mighty final blow to defeat it ending the trailer. The heroes travel with Derik through the Sly Guy multiverse. SLY GUY ALLIANCE X LIFE D Bucky creates a shield barrier, Flare heals an ally, and Lukas attaches a giant rock-like weapon on his hand with Derek which resembles Derik's team, Jem, Spruce, and Pi. A Warrior Rises The screen turns black. A dark view of a snowy mountain is shown. It is snowing heavily. A katana is shown stuck on the top of a mountain. The katana is shown getting buried by the incoming snow from the sky. The katana is fully covered in snow. Suddenly, a hand comes out and grabs the katana from the snow. A person pulls it out and raises it in the air. A bunch of enemies are from emerging from the snow. The person runs and uses his katanas to slash them. The enemies shoot lasers at the person but the person uses his sword to deflect them hitting them back. The person uses his acrobatic skills to attack the enemies and slice them with the sword. The person uses a smoke bomb to run away and sneak attack two enemies. Finally, the person spin around with his swords hitting and defeating all of the remaining enemies. The person walks away and travels to a grassland type area. The person encounters a sensei who gives him a letter. Sensei: Your destiny awaits you. The person opens up the letter and it is lengthy. On the back of it, the Sly Guy logo is shown. The person looks up and reveals himself... RED SHOGUN Shogun is shown walking and training to face the greatest heroes in the Sly Guy multiverse. Shadows of Raven, RealGameTime, Blue, Ezan, Dark Shadow, Arthur, Lickerwick, Winona, Zach, and Ace are shown. Shogun is shown running and slicing enemies that come after him. Shogun: I'm ready... Shogun is being taken to the Sly Guy Multiverse... He travels through a giant vortex and ends up at the Battleborn Coliseum. Vexx is seen from a distance along with Khromus. Fans are in the coliseum cheering and acting wild. Vexx: I've been awaiting you, warrior. The screen turns black. NEW DLC CHARACTER: RED SHOGUN FROM SHOGUN SLY GUY ALLIANCE X SHOGUN Trailer ends. Category:Blog posts